


Five times Sherlock and John got involved in this whole werewolf thing....

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the one time they actually decide to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Sherlock and John got involved in this whole werewolf thing....

**Author's Note:**

> I've got to warn you this is the first time ever I'm writing in English so I'm a bit anxious about the result ! My dad beta'ed most of the chapter, but even if he's way better in English than I am, he isn't British either, so please be indulgent concerning any mistakes you may find along the way...by the way, don't hesitate to point them to me, it would be a pleasure to correct them...
> 
>  
> 
> A few clues about what you're going to read : the story's divided in sixth chapter, each one (excluding the last) being centered about one or a particular group of Teen Wolf characters (I won't tell you in which order though ^^). Chapter one and two are set up in the first season, and three, four and five in the second. Last will occurr in the first part of the third season, so it should be spoiler free for everybody...  
> As you can guess, Teen Wolf setting is going to be a bit AUish, but I'll mostly stick to the canon plot and chronology- I just modified a few things there and there, plus the numerous intervention of Sherlock and John obviously. About Sherlock, I don't think I need to precise this is total AU. There's gonna be some mentions of Mycroft but other than that, I don't plan to use other characters of the TV show.
> 
> That being said...I whish you a good reading ! And please don't take it too seriously, it's a bit cracky ...

First time John heard about werewolves, it was before lacrosse practice, in a sweaty locker room .

Two of his teammates – Stiles and Scott- were trying to whisper, although they were not precisely discreet. John was pretty sure he heard the latter said something like _« You know it's gonna be harder to control this werewolf problem during the game »_. The whole thing seemed because a) werewolves didn't exist and b) if they did, no one would talk about it in a stinky locker room full of Lacrosse player, but he couldn't help but lean to hear a bit more about it. He caught words like _claws_ , and _yellow eyes_ and other fantasy crap talk he didn't remember exactly.If not for the very serious air Stiles -self entitled king of sarcasm- had while saying these things, John would have thought it was an elaborate prank going between the two of them.

While he was getting onto the field, he briefly wondered if this was some kind of code - maybe werewolf meant steroids and the other wolfy attributes were about the gain of strength and speed offered by those chemicals. Even if John was not usually the kind of guy to be quick to assume unfair behavior of his teammates, he was aware that Scott had been exceedingly good at lacrosse lately. Like _unusually good_ , and not just because it meant that the boy must have made huge progress during the summer holiday- Scott didn't even caught a ball out of three last June. John prided himself on being a good Lacrosse player- , not _Jackson good_ , of course, but still one of the best in the team, and he had now the unpleasant feeling that Scott became worth two players like himself. All this in the span of four month. This was rather unlikely, and that's why the steroide idea had jumped right at his mind.

 

Later, when he explained the whole thing to Sherlock, concluding by « Don't you think it's kinda weird ? », his best friend only offered him a blank look. John really felt the boredom exuded by Sherlock's face. The face answered in a flat tone :

« Not really, no.  As you said it yourself , it's very likely that Scott is using steroid to increase his strength and Stiles is concerned about it. Of course, one could inform them than the best way to encode talk is something natural and not fairy tale words that make you sound like a dimwit... »

« Yeah, I know it's the only way that this silly talk can make sense. » John cuts. « It's just that Scott doesn't seem the type of guy who do drugs. »

« And how exactly would you describe this kind of guy ? » asks Sherlock.. John bit his lip, realizing what he had just said, and, more important, to whom he just said it. Sherlock ignored his embarrassment, choosing instead to pursue his reasoning.

« Besides, if I recall correctly, his mother works at the Beacon Hills Hospital, doesn't she ? It means that he must have plenty of resources available. »

« Nurses don't necessarily bring home tons of med from the hospital, Sherlock. »

« Of course they don't. But still, it's way easier to gain access. »

John stayed quiet, preferring to focus on his half-eaten meal. He kept his thoughts to himself. Drugs discussion with Sherlock rarely made him comfortable.

 

After that, he had kind of decided not to bring up the werewolf-steroid subject again. It was dug up anyway. But this time, it was Jackson who sought for answers. Obviously, as the former unique star of the lacrosse team, his move was rather predictable, if not very subtle.

« Hey Holmes ! » he shouted one day as they were heading to the high school car park.

He was next to them the next minute and added in a hurry.

« I need your help. There's something weird going on with Mc Call. I want you to find what.  »

« Oh, for god's sake. » gritted Sherlock between his teeth. « You're right, he's taking steroids. End of the story. What would you possibly want to know besides that ? »

« I need to find out which kind of steroid exactly. Did you see him playing on the fields lately ? »

Jackson was faced by a blank look. Really, lacrosse did not belong to Sherlock's universe. He went on anyway.

« He's something else entirely. I've never seen that in my whole life, even in pro matches. What he's taking must be serious stuff-serious enough to put him in deep shit if he's find out. »

« Excuse me, but there must but a part of your speech I didn't quite pick up. » cuts the curly-haired boy in a mocking tone.

« Why exactly would I want to help you on this matter ? »

« Because I can pay you. Quite a lot. » was the immediate answer provided. John couldn't say he was very surprised. 

« My family is not what you could call poor. » Sherlock scoffed. «  It might even be richer than yours. And as much as I hate asking money to my brother, I would still prefer that than accept to investigate on a case I don't even care about. »

« That's because you're an idiot. » grumbled Jackson.

Both boys rose their eyebrows hearing that, but Sherlock was the first to reply.

« It is quite bold, coming from your mouth. »

If the answer made John laugh, the same couldn't be said about the lacross team captain who proceeded to grab Sherlock's shirt's collar. The blond one immediately interjected between the two.

« The fact that you're a moderately good at lacross playing my team won't stop me from breaking your nose, you know that, don't you  ? » said Jackson in a menacing tone.

John didn't budge an inch.

« Sure I do. Because it won't stop me from breaking one of your ribs either. Can you imagine how happy the coach would be, seeing two of his best players injured the day just before a game ? »

Jackson must have seen he wasn't kidding in the least, because he decided to let Sherlock go, only shoving him a little in the process.

They watched him go with a smirk.

« God, I don't want to hear about lacrosse ever again. » mumbled Sherlock as they were entering his car. John hit him lightly on the shoulder.

« Don't say that. You promised me you would come to the game tomorrow, remember ?  As a payback for the time you forced me to stay in the school's until 23p.m in order to watched your little experiment. »

Sherlock sighed loudly as he grabbed the wheel but didn't protest-proof that he hadn't forgotten either. They spent the trip from high school to John's house chatting about the savage aggressions which had occurred in Beacon Hills lately. Both thought that the idea it was committed by a mere lion mountain was completely ludicrous. They didn't talk about Jackson proposition at all because really, what was there even to discuss ?


End file.
